Springtrap's freedom
by Finn the Hyooman
Summary: Hey, it's Finn the Hyooman, the story is finished. If you don't mind, please leave a review. Since the influx of views has come to a grinding halt, I will be making more chapters which will be following the life of Vincent and Annie. Happy hunting! Finn.
1. Chapter 1

Freedom of Springtrap By Finn the Hyooman

Purple guy was there, in the safe room, living the eternal torture that the 5 Children previous to him had suffered for so many years. He had heard voices and talk about a horror attraction coming out and giving the Pizzeria a new life.

He was alive in the metal torture, but barely. After being in the suit for so long, he doubted he would ever die. He new he not could be saved from his sure peril. He tried to walk, but he did not have the strength or pain tolerance. All he could do was sit, thankfully, but not, he was occupied by the profuse bleeding and pain in his body.

He suddenly heard hopeful voices, a phone recording of a man, and a young lady saying, "This place is awesome! I can't wait to get my paycheck. It looks rather creepy, but nothing scares me," she reassured herself. Springtrap knew he had hope of survival, so he gathered all of his strength and stood up. Though his body was ruined and soiled, he made his way out of the safe room.

End of chapter one

Stay tuned for more!


	2. Chapter 2

Springtrap's Finding By Finn the Hyooman

Springtrap, once out of the safe room, had no clue where the voices were coming from. Meanwhile, the young lady questioned," What the nub? I thought the manager said there would be no more animatronics! What am I supposed to do?!" she said frightened, she was a quick thinker, so she came up with a plan.

She tried as hard a she could to keep the metal catastrophe from reaching her office, by using a built-in audio system on the camera, she kept him away. After a while, she heard a high-pitched whistling noise. She looked up from the camera, only to find the machine staring through the window in front of her office, she fainted, and slumped over in the office chair, dying of a heart attack. Springtrap facepalmed. Now, with the pain, he also had to deal with immense amounts of guilt.

Till next time Finn the Hyooman


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three!

By Finn the Hyooman

Springtrap shouted and yelled for the phantoms, saying In a garble voice, " Mangle, contact the medical department!" Phantom Foxy knew she couldn't be saved. Then she, miraculously, awakened. She had terribly blurry vision, and could hardly see. When things became clear, she thought she was in a dream. She walked up to Springtrap, and, after rubbing him on the shoulder, realized she wasn't in a dream.

She staggered backwards into a wall, absolutely terrified, and then, she sat down on the checkered floor. In too much shock to realize what had just gone on, she just stared forwards. After about ten minutes, she stood up, looked at the decimated gang of animatronics, and sat back down in her office chair. She said, with a certain stagger in her voice, " Who are you?"

Springtrap replied sullenly, "I am Springtrap, the leader of the animatronics." She stared at him, suddenly realizing she was safe from all harm, said, "I am Annie, the current worker at this job." Suddenly, they both heard the front door unlock, and her work timer went off. "Run!" she whispered to him. He ran back in the safe room, but barely made it in time to avoid the manager. He wondered to himself if she would come back here.

Till next chapter Finn


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four. Finn the Hyooman

Springtrap, yet again, was sitting in his favorite corner, waiting for Annie's return, though he was losing hope, he still held on to the small glint of hope. Meanwhile, the phantoms were all bewildered by what they had previously seen, were mumbling to each other.

Springtrap decided to walk the area of the pizzeria, now that he could tolerate the pain better. He heard the creak of a door, and heard Annie's soft voice. He was incredibly happy of her return, so happy that, on her arrival, he ran up to her at full speed. She screamed at first, but then said,"You almost gave me a heart attack again!" He was eager to learn more about her life, almost as eager as she was to learn about him.

They conversed for a while, but then, he stopped talking, and mumbled, "I am actually a human, stuck painfully inside this suit. I am still here." Her face went pale, she stared at him in awe, and the said,"Then I should get someone right now!" He stared at her disappointed, and said,"It is no use, for if you, or anyone else, were to retrieve me from this suit, I would surely die." She stared at him, stupidly, and said, "Not if I get you to a hospital!" He retorted, saying "Well, if we try that, we will have to wait five more hours until you are off your shift. Besides, this suit is almost eight feet tall with me in it, it would be impossible for me to get inside of a car." he said, disappointed. The look on her face told him that she had an idea.

Hope this is good for all.

Till next time. Finn


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five! Finn the Hyooman

On her last night on the job, she wanted to really know more about Springtrap. She would ask him personal questions, and wonder where he would go when the attraction opened, if he would be scrapped, or saved as part of the attraction, but she didn't want to risk losing her best friend.

Around 11:30 p.m., she was getting ready to leave for her final night, though sad, she was ready for her paycheck. While driving their, she noticed an orange light around where her job was. She hardly noticed, but about five minutes later, her sadness turned into fear, as she pulled up in her truck, watching the pizzeria burn to the ground. She ran inside the pizzeria, but nearby firemen stopped her from entering. She pushed the fireman's arm away and dashed inside the building, her lungs quickly filing with smoke. She yelled,"Springtrap, where are you!?"

She heard no reply and ran outside the building bawling. Then, she felt a hand on her back turned around, and saw a fireman, staring at her, and said," Please, ma'am, leave this site of decimation." "There is nothing here to salvage, but ashes." another said, we will see tomorrow."

She walked inside the pizzeria, which was still on fire, watching drawings on the walls burn, and, to her despise, a framed photo of Springtrap and her on the table. She couldn't help but sob, then, she felt a touch on her shoulder, As she had first touched Springtrap, turning around she felt strong arms pick her up, and before she went unconscious from all of the smoke, she saw him.

Till next epic story Finn


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Finn

She awoke rather quickly, finding Springtrap laying her down in the truck bed. She believed it to be a dream, but soon found out it wasn't, when she saw the pizzeria. She started at him and murmured, "Y-You saved me." "No, you saved me," he said,"if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have noticed the fire until it was too late." They both stared at each other, lovingly, for a while. She suddenly remembered that he was a trapped human.

"Get in the truck bed." she said commandingly. Her voice tone was enough for him to obey. He scrambled into the truck bed, and she shut the tailgate. After a long drive, they were finally at the hospital. She waited in the waiting room, where minutes felt like hours. She was worried sick about his health. After two and a half hours, a nurse came back and said,"I have some terrible news." she said, frowning. Annie walked toward the critical surgery center, and he was sitting there, smiling, and overjoyed to see her. He stood quickly up to hug her, but immediately fell back down, for the suit had taken part of his right arm and left leg with it, and in place of it, prosthetics. He then explained to her his real name, which was Vincent. After he and she spent several long days at the hospital, he was released.

"Annie," he said once they were at her house,"I have a question." "And what is that question?" she asked. "Well..." he said, rubbing his neck, he suddenly fell on one knee, saying," will you marry me?" he said, flipping open a small box containing a diamond-encrusted ring with her name embroidered on the bottom. She was astonished, but could only murmur the words,"yes".

THE END

Hope you liked it.

Finn


End file.
